La Mort qui bat de l'aile
by vocalosuki
Summary: Je m'appelle Kaito Shion, et je vais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Toute mes pensées vont vers Gakupo, la lumière de vie... One shot KaitoxGakupo (shonen-ai) Si vous avez une impression de déjà-vu, lisez mon profil


La Mort qui bat de l'aile

Je m'appelle Kaito Shion, et je vais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. J'accepte mon sort sans résister, car j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien. Tandis que la personne devant moi lève son pistolet dans ma direction, je me remémore tout les événements qui ont conduits à cet instant fatidique, l'instant où il me semble voir la Mort tendant sa main osseuse vers moi.

Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai toujours été détesté par les autres. Après tout, j'avais les cheveux bleus naturellement, alors ça se remarquait facilement. J'avais fini par m'habituer à la solitude. Mais ce qui a vraiment bouleversé ma vie, c'est ma rencontre avec ce garçon, Gakupo Kamui. Lui non plus ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses longs cheveux violets. Nous étions toujours rejetés par nos semblables, ce qui nous a rapproché. Notre différence vis-à-vis des autres était notre lien le plus fort. Avec le temps, on en est même venus à s'aimer. Pas le petit amour qui arrive et puis repart. Je parles du véritable amour, l'authentique, l'indestructible. Nous étions deux garçons, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. En tout cas, ça n'en avait pas pour nous. Forcément, nous qui étions déjà mal vus par nos pairs, ça a été la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Intimidation, violence verbale, destruction de matériel, et j'en passe. Mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais Gakupo, ma lumière, ma seule raison d'être. J'aimais et j'étais aimé, et cela me suffisait.

Je me souviens de mon dernier anniversaire. Il m'avait acheté de la crème glacée, que nous avions dégusté devant un coucher de soleil, le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu. Mais c'était peut-être simplement la présence de mon amour à mes côtés qui me donnait cette impression. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux et avons lâché la crème glacée. Nous nous sommes embrassés sous la chaleur bienveillante du soleil couchant et le regard complice de la lune qui se levait. Cette soirée avait été la plus belle de ma vie.

Mais rapidement, les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Une communauté d'homophobes ont vu notre relation d'un très mauvais œil. Ils ont donc cherché à nous séparer. Au début, c'était des mensonges. Ils disaient, par exemple, que Gakupo me trompait et vice versa. Mais notre amour était plus fort que leurs machinations, aussi cela ne nous dérangea pas le moins du monde. Ensuite, ce fut les menaces. Évidemment, nous n'en avons pas tenu compte. Je croyais que la loi nous protégeait, que nous n'avions rien à craindre. je me trompais. Malheureusement, les homophobes étaient influents, déterminés et dangereux. En peu de temps, ils montèrent une partie de la société contre nous, allant même jusqu'à vandaliser notre propriété et faire circuler des pétitions visant à nous expulser de la ville. Je ne pouvais même plus sortir seul dans la rue sans me faire battre au sang. J'ai commencé à les craindre, mais Gakupo était toujours là à mes côtés, puissant, rassurant, souriant. Alors je tenais bon, malgré les fenêtres fracassées, malgré mes blessures, malgré les insultes peintes sur nos murs. Les cliniques refusaient de me soigner et les asiles nous fermait la porte au nez, alors je m'en chargeait moi-même, aidé par Gakupo. J'était le seul à me faire malmener, car mon ange gardien aux cheveux violets était beaucoup plus grand et avait l'air plus menaçant que moi. Finalement, en dernier recours, le groupe homophobe décida de nous faire disparaître. Définitivement.

Ainsi, me voilà dans une ruelle sombre, toute retraite coupée par l'homme au revolver. Alors qu'il appuie sur la gâchette, je vois tout au ralenti. La balle s'approche, lentement, et je ferme les yeux dans l'attente qu'elle me percute. Je peux presque sentir les plumes de la Mort me chatouiller maccabrement le visage. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes mains tremblent, et toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers mon amour tandis que j'attends la Mort. Mais celle-ci tarde, le coup ne vient pas. Alors, j'ouvre les yeux. Mon regard se pose sur une forme titubant devant moi. Mon cœur se fige alors que je reconnais la tignasse violacée de l'homme devant moi. Il se retourne, souriant. Il a du sang aux commissures des lèvres, et encore plus au niveau de la poitrine. Il s'écroule lourdement en tournant de l'œil, mais je le retiens juste à temps. Je le garde fermement serré contre moi, les larmes coulant malgré moi. Alors que j'observe le visage paisible et serein, mais sans vie, de Gakupo, un cri de désespoir traverse mes lèvres. Mon amour, mes rêves, ma raison d'être, tout s'écroule autour de moi alors que la Mort s'enfuit lâchement, emmenant mon aimé loin de moi pour toujours.

* * *

**Comme promis dans mon profil, voici le lien vers la version de l'ancien compte:**

s/9786699/1/La-mort-qui-bat-de-l-aile


End file.
